


Demon

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves who they say she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon

They call Morinth a demon, and she loves it.

Not to her face, of course; most people never suspect her. But she's heard a lot of stories about Ardat-Yakshi, how they're demons who can steal their lover's souls, how they can give so much pleasure that it destroys any who touch them.

The asari stories are predictable and boring. She prefers it when others tell them - turians with their concealed disdain, humans with their open lust. It's fun, seducing turians in spite of themselves. And humans are so... easy.

Let her sisters mourn their condition. She will embrace it gladly.


End file.
